My Night with Incineroar
by MonsterHumper
Summary: Striking out on a trial in the Alola region, a trainer helps an old woman harassed by team Skull Grunts. After returning her Ekans, she leaves our trainer with a gift. When her Torracat gets into the present of rare candies late at night, something unthinkable happens. Incineroar! Why won't you listen to me anymore?


"Come on Ten! Use bite!"

On cue, Torracat attacked, biting into the opposing Zubat. Though the Zubat was weakening, the battle was taking longer than expected. I could see little Ten getting tired himself.

"Just a little more and we'll have him!" I shouted in encouragement.

The Grunt I was facing was starting to look desperate. The Zubat screeched a supersonic attack.

"Ten! Dodge his supersonic!"

So in sync, he dodged. "Finish him with ember!"

With a puff of flame, the Zubat collapsed on the ground, knocked out.

"Now, I think you know what we want." I gloated. Walking closer, Torracat growled, closing in on the team Grunt.

"You damn brat. This won't be the last you hear of me!" Tossing over a pokeball, Ekans popped out, confused that she wasn't at home.

"Don't worry lil' Ekans, we're going to get you back to your owner. Just pop into your pokéball and we'll be there before you know it!"

"Oh, how can I repay you? My little Ekans is back all safe and sound!" The older woman cradled the snake pokémon, happily petting its purple head. Equally as enthralled the snake curled happily around her.

"It's no problem, me and Ten are happy to help." I grinned.

"Well while you're here, go ahead and rest up. I'll heal your Torracat."

"That granny's super nice eh Mittens?" I grinned, using the cutesy name I had given him as a Litten. When he evolved into a Torracat, I felt like I had needed to mature his name a bit, so Ten it was.

I brought out his brush, the Torracat getting visibly excited. He trotted over to me, brushing himself up against the grooming implement.

"Hold still and let me get the dirt off of you now!" I giggled, brushing his soft red and black fur, making sure to get all the dust and mud off from the battle earlier. I grinned fondly. Although I had started my pokémon journey much later than the others in my town, I still felt the love and excitement well up in me.

Butting his head against my chin Ten crawled into my lap, closing his eyes and purring gently; it was our evening routine.

Grabbing a few poképuffs I held them up for Ten who munched away happily. After a thorough petting session I lifted a sleepy Torracat into the bed granny had lent us.

"Goodnight my little cutie!" I kissed him on his head, a yellow eye cracking open then closing in contentment.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

"So you're off to face the first trial eh?"

"Yes! We've been training hard and I think we're finally ready." I looked to Ten who purred in agreement.

"Well dear, good luck. When times get tough, give a couple of these candies to your Torracat."

"What are these granny?" I asked, taking the drawstring bag and looking inside.

"They're called 'rare candies'. They help pokémon to get stronger. They love the taste!"

The round rainbow-coloured balls looked delicious to me, so much so that I wouldn't have minded trying one myself!

"Don't feed them too many at once though. Some bad things could happen." She warned me seriously.

Grasping the bag I shook granny's hand. "Thank you so much! I hope you and Ekans take care, let me know if there's anything else you need help with!"

"Yes dear, good luck with your trials!"

Waving goodbye, I walked alongside Ten, excited about his new treats.

"It'll be dark soon, we should stop at this cave." I remarked, heaving down my pack. Ten immediately ran off, already used to the drill. He and I gathered small sticks and larger pieces of wood for the fire, building it up quickly.

"Okay! Use ember!" Ten spat out a few flames, the wood cracking to life.

"Ooooh Ten! I love that you're a fire type!" I gushed, giving him an attack of chin scratches and kisses.

"Now I saw a berry bush outside, so I'm going to go grab a bunch! You stay here and tend the fire."

With a chirp Ten sat next to my pack, his yellow orbs watching and waiting patiently for my return.

When I finally came back, arms full of strawberries, it was dark outside.

"I'm back Ten! Look at all the berries I got!" I chimed happily, presenting a jar full of the small red fruits.

"Huh? Ten? Are you in here?" When I didn't see him immediately I squinted past the glow of the fire and into the darkness beyond. Hearing a shuffle I could feel myself tense.

"Now don't you go and scare me now." I took a couple of steps into the cave, but froze as a large black paw stepped into the light, a thick belt glowing in the darkness showing the foggy outline of a huge creature.

I squeaked in fear, dropping my jar and tripping backwards over myself.

"Ten! Ten!" I shouted, wondering if I could even beat this pokémon in battle. I scrambled away, the pokémon coming closer. When he was fully emerged in the light I gasped.

"... T-Ten? Is that really you? Did you evolve?" I gaped at his bipedal stance and his huge muscles and mane. He must have grown to be at least six feet tall!

"But how? We haven't even battled anyone..." I frowned in confusion until I saw granny's purple bag in Ten's paws. He turned it upside down, one singular candy falling out of it. He popped it in his mouth, crunching it between sharpened teeth.

"Ten! We were supposed to save those! There were like 25 in there! Did you really eat them all?" I stomped towards him, upset. "She said something bad could happen if you eat too many!" I didn't know what I was going to do if Ten got sick. Maybe I should start heading back to town to find him a pokémon centre. How embarrassing!

"Give me the bag!"

I extended my hand, waiting.

Looking from my hand to the bag, he held it out for me.

I went to grab for it. As my fingers curled, the soft material was snatched back upwards.

I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Ten! What do you think you're doing?" I reached for the bag that was swiftly pulled away once more. A deep rasping sounded and I realized it was my new Incineroar. He laughed as I struggled.

"Alright mister, if you're going to act like this, you're going back in your pokéball." I scolded.

Grabbing his ball from my belt, before I had the chance to call him back, his tail flicked it from my fingertips. He caught it easily, tossing it behind him. I stared at my now empty hand, mouth agape.

"W-What? Why are you being like this?" I asked earnestly. I didn't understand why he was pushing back against me so much. Just yesterday we were such a great team, and now it seemed nothing I said was getting through to him.

'Pokémon that are powerful won't obey you unless you've passed the trials. It helps to earn some respect amongst your pokémon.' The professor's words echoed in my head.

"Have you gotten too strong to listen to me?" I could feel myself deflating, an ache of sadness growing in my chest.

"Do you not respect me as a trainer anymore?" I could hear my voice begin to waver as I looked up at my Incineroar. Would we not be able to be a team anymore? After he saw my face I could have sworn his grin fell and he looked a bit... guilty?

"Ten..." I began, my words getting stuck in my throat as I was picked up suddenly, thrown like a sack of potatoes over my fire cat's shoulder. He brought me to the fire, sitting down and placing me in his lap, facing towards his chest. He then produced the brush I used for him. He begun to pull it through my own thick locks. Suddenly overwhelmed, my eyes moistened as I fought back tears. I threw my arms around him, squeezing tight.

"I'm sorry I was so short with you earlier, I just... when I think about us not being able to experience the same journey anymore... I..." I babbled, my hands surrounded by tufts of fur. In response I felt a rough tongue lick my cheek. Shocked at first, I giggled as he continued. He no doubt liked the salt from my tears, but I liked to think he wanted to make me feel better as well.

"Here, let me brush you." I offered, extending my hand for the hairbrush.

He gave it to me. I placed my legs on either side of his, straddling his larger form to get my balance. I then brought the brush through his new mane-like protrusions.

It didn't take long for him to start purring, his previously cute little rattle transformed into a deep long rumble with his evolution. I gave him a thorough brushing. Putting the brush aside, I began to shuffle off of his lap, meeting with his tail instead. It curled itself around my waist, it's tip finding its way just beneath my shirt.

I squirmed.

"Stop Ten." I tried to stifle the giggles from my obvious ticklishness.

He didn't stop, his tail and its furry protrusions finding its way further up my shirt.

"Eek! Ten! It tickles!" I squirmed forwards, burying my head in his large pecs. His tail retreated to my back, his fur continuing to brush my sensitive skin. With every touch, I squirmed anew.

I leaned back after a giggle fit, gasping for air and felt something press into my back.

"Hmm, what's this?" I reached back, my fingers brushing against warm furless flesh, but still I wasn't sure of what it was.

I twisted around, looking down and gasping.

"Ten! No! Bad kitty!" Embarrassed by his erection I tried to stand straight up.

Quick as a whip Ten's tail circled around my waist, his hand-like paw pushing on my shoulder until I sat back on top of his lap. I was suddenly very aware of the heat pressing into my back. It begun to rub against me, Ten's voice rumbling deep within him.

"Trainers and pokémon aren't supposed to do these things. I-It's wrong." I placed my hands between us, pushing him back firmly. "You need to stop now." I looked at him sternly, my cheeks no doubt flushed. I had barely had any experience with boys, even before this, so absolutely _everything_ about this was embarrassing.

I sighed in relief as I felt his tail release my waist. I smiled, but my hands were suddenly snatched together. Single-handedly holding up my arms, his tail circled around my wrists, surprisingly strong for what it was. They held my arms up even as I struggled against him. That cocky grin of his returned.

Reaching forward he extended a sharp claw and hooked it around the collar of my shirt.

"Ten, let go!" I commanded.

He slid his claw down, easily shredding the material in half. It hooked around my bra, halting his progress for just a moment. With a small bit of pressure, it too was cut in half. I shivered as I felt the tip of his claw sliding just on the surface of my skin. It was only when he'd cut through the shoulders of my shirt and I was topless did I realize how hard I was breathing.

The last of the material slipped from me and fell to the dusty ground. I tried to cover my exposed breasts, but his tail did not warrant any movement.

"Ten... please stop..!" I pleaded, weaker than before as I felt my body becoming strange.

He leaned forwards his red nose pressing to my neck. My body shook as his wet skin slid down my throat and trailed across my chest. A pink tongue snuck out, licking my nipple.

"Nghh, wait..." I gasped. His tongue felt so rough like when he had been a Torracat. He licked again, the small barbs massaging erotically around me. "Haaah..!" I could feel his erection continue to rub on me. Or was I rubbing against him now?

His tail pulled up on my hands, forcing me to stand before him. When I looked down I could see the thick, protruding, dark skin that stood straight up from his tufts of red fur. It looked huge and dangerous, much like the rest of my Incineroar now.

His nose sniffed, poking beneath my skirt and brushing against my underwear. I could feel him through the fabric, slowly moving his nose and smelling from top to bottom. I could feel my legs begin to shake, as his whiskers brushed against my inner thighs.

I suddenly felt hot. I wondered if we were too close to the fire. I began to feel strange at the base of my stomach.

Retreating, Ten hooked another claw, sliding both my skirt and my underwear down to my ankles.

"Ten!" I could feel my face turn a deep red as I stood, completely naked, in front of my pokémon. I couldn't meet his yellow eyes, but could feel them looking at me completely. I heard him begin to purr in response.

I struggled against his tail, fruitlessly, as he begun to sniff at my entrance again. Afraid of what I was feeling, I tried to close my legs, but his paws caught them, keeping them opened wide as his wet nose bumped against me. I could feel my moisture begin to drip down my thighs.

"Aah..!"

I opened my eyes wide, not having meant to make such a noise. By the twitch of Ten's ears, I could tell he'd heard it too. He bumped against the same place, drawing another whimper from me. His purr rumbled louder.

A loud moan escaped my lips as his rough tongue lapped at my fluids, passing over a particularly sensitive area.

"N-no! Not there..!" I gasped, confused, yet intrigued by a sensation I've never felt before. My legs began to feel weak.

He continued to lick, his paws drawing me in closer until my groin was pressed up against his face. He held firmly onto my behind, holding me in place. He released my hands and they fell to his wide shoulders, grasping fur between them as I gasped. Slowly the heat in me rose, bubbling up as he continued to lick me.

"Ten! Wait! Something weird! I feel something strange!" I cried. My head arched back, a euphoric sensation taking hold of my body, a sweet moan escaping my lips.

I crumpled to my knees, my face buried in Ten's fur. I gasped for air, never having felt anything so amazing in my life. My body tingled with the after effects and I felt... amazing.

I snapped out of my reverie as I felt something warm press to my entrance.

"Wait! We shouldn't do this. Pokémon and trainers..!" I explained breathlessly, and not very convincingly.

He growled in response, biting the nape of my neck. It sent tingles into me and I felt as if I'd lost some of my strength.

He lifted up my behind with his paws, placing me over his bulging cock, hard and waiting.

"No, it won't.. it won't fit!"

He lowered me, the head of his cock poking me. I could feel his liquid precum smearing against my sides, making it slippery and wet as it pushed, trying to find its way in. With a grunt he tilted my hips. I gasped as it's head slipped in, suddenly pushing against my inside walls.

"Nghh, ah..!"

I could feel him slowly push in, forcing my virgin body apart. I panted, my chest heaving up and down. He felt so hot inside of me already, like when I had pet too close to his bell as a Torracat.

His purring was the loudest I had ever heard it as he lowered me further and further until he was fully inside. I felt like I was so full I could burst.

"It's... so big." It felt as if he filled me completely up to my stomach. I was surprised it had even gone in completely.

He grabbed my butt, lifting me and sliding me back down slowly. I could feel our liquids mixing, making it slick. His erection slid easily in and out, making my body thrum in pleasure with every thrust.

His guiding paws gripped tighter while he pushed me up and down faster and faster. His dark skin rubbed against my insides, sending jolts of electricity though me.

I tried to match his pace but couldn't keep up.

With a deep growl he grabbed my torso, his paws circling completely around my waist. He threw me up and against the wall his cock never leaving my insides. His tail grabbed my feet and pulled them together behind his back. The stone was cool and smooth on my skin.

Thrusting in aggressively, Ten continued, pounding faster, pumping his lust into me. I could feel his cock pulsing and becoming harder as wet noises begun to sound with each push.

He plunged in deep, the spot he hit making me moan deep and loud.

"Noo..! Not there!" I could feel the stirring in my low stomach like before, building and bubbling as he continued to thrust into me.

He looked as if he was feeling it as well. His eyes narrowed in pleasure and his deep voice rumbled and growled, loud enough to make my heart beat wildly.

Before I realized it, my hips were moving to meet his every thrust, my voice echoing in the dark cave, with no one to know but us.

"Ten..! Ten..! It's coming!"

I held onto his shoulders, my body open and accepting him fully, stretched and sopping wet.

I could hear his growling crescendo. He slammed into me, plunging deep. I tumbled over the edge, my body arching and shaking in his paws as he thrust in a few more times. With a deep, long growl I could feel him bury his cum deep into me. It shot in, its fire hot on my insides. I could feel it continue to fill me up, more than seemed like it was normal. It continued to pump into me, his cock plugging my entrance and not allowing any to escape.

I held on tight, his body warm and soft beneath my fingers. I could hear his laboured breathing and feel his hot puff on my shoulder. Though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help but love the pulse of his cock still inside me.

He slowly removed himself, lowering my legs. I shivered, still naked, as his semen dripped from me, running down my legs and soaking into the dirt.

He placed his paw on my head, stroking me over and over again, much like I had done to him when he was smaller. He looked me in the eyes, and in a second it was all Ten again. My heart melted.

"Ten... I love you Ten."

I had always said that to him before, but after tonight, it held a different meaning. He already owned my heart, but now I knew I would never be able to forget how he had made my body his as well.

I placed my hands gently upon his maw, leaning in and giving him a kiss. He returned it with a rough lick.

After dinner we had set up our sleeping bags, myself making a mental note to buy bigger blankets for my Incineroar. I snuggled up to him, enjoying his size as I buried my back into him. He was like a space heater with how much warmth he produced, which was especially nice on a night like tonight. All the chill vanished from my body.

"Sleep tight Ten! I'll see you in the morning." I chimed, closing my eyes and settling in.

I felt his paws surround me and he gave me a little lick, drawing a smile to my face. That was until I felt hard, warm flesh slip between my thighs.

"T-Ten?! A-again? I don't know if we should do it so soon..! W-wait! Aaaanngg..!"

I had a feeling it was going to be a very long night, and an even longer trial.


End file.
